fanfictfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Binnacle from a stupid Marshtomp
Binnacle of a stupid Marshtomp es una serie creada por DIMR4444. Narra los miedos y emociones de un Marshtomp que recién entra a su edad media en lo madurez. Universo En un mundo paralelo, donde el planeta Tierra fue ocupada por Pokémon que desarrollaron una civilización avanzada y racional. Es prácticamente un mundo como el nuestro, solo que con la mitología del mundo Pokémon de los videojuegos, sin humanos y ciertos estados tienen nombres peculiares, como Kalos, Unova y las prefacturas de Japón. Trama Un Mudkip normal, con familia normal, que sufre mucho el divorcio de sus padres en 2011. De aquí se derivan demasiados problemas (deseos suicidas, depresión), hasta que Mudkip la supera, pero no es para tanto. Ahora llegó una nueva etapa de la vida, en la que tiene que adaptarse mentalmente para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, sus miedos, odios y rencores renacen y tiene que enfrentarlos a como dé lugar. Episodios Temporada I: Hate Planteamiento. Estupideces, simplemente es el inicio de una etapa en M, y algunas nostalgias. En el final, un M más maduro que en Car Radio trata de hacerse a la mar en temas románticos, pero su fracaso se vuelve en el tema de la siguiente temporada. * Car Radio * Goner * Semi-Automatic * House of Gold * Anathema * Glowing eyes * Fake you out * Clear * Trapdoor * Slowtown * Ode to Sleep * Truce * Implicit demand for proof * "Epilogue", from "La la land" Temporada II: Depression El rechazo de "Epilogue" se vuelve depresión, y algunos problemas que derivaron del final de la anterior, se repasan aquí, como las ideas suicidas, las dudas, y el final definitivo de la infancia de M. * Guns for Hands * Johnny Boy * Fall Away * Doubt * Forest * Holding on to you * Be Concerned * Oh, Ms. Believer * Ride * Nocturnal * Dollhouse * Screen * Addict with a Pen * Dancing in my own * Migraine Personajes Principales Marshtomp es un puberto de 14 años que recién evolucionó. Desprecia su pasado, la gente que le hizo daño, y trata de madurar con tal de que todos lo vean bien. Ambiciona grandes cosas, sin embargo, viejos problemas, una personalidad oscura y las dudas sobre sus metas (ocasionadas por su lado oscuro) se lo impedirán. Usualmente usa jerseys de fútbol o chamarras. Antagonistas Arceus es el Dios de todo el Universo. Creó a los señores del tiempo, espacio, tierra, cielo, de casi todo, con tal de descansar y tener quienes lo adoren. Para Marshtomp, solo es un amigo imaginario que es cruel, despiadado incluso con sus fieles, y que solo sabe usar Sentencia en quienes se resisten a creer. Swampert es el padre del protagonista. Cuando éste era un Mudkip, lo amaba a todo dar, y eran muy unidos. Pero, tras la crisis de 2011, Mudkip vió su vida derrumbarse, y tuvo que construirla sin su ayuda. Reaparece 6 años después, en una confrontación con Marshtomp dominado por Blurryface. Blurryface es el alter-ego de Marshtomp. Odia todo lo que se le atraviese con tal de dominar la cabeza del protagonista, y es capaz de matarlo con su révolver. A simple vista, parece ser solo Marshtomp, pero de gala y con fedora. Desde Glowing eyes, su cara cambia a ser los 9 paneles de la portada del álbum Blurryface, y posterior a Ode to Sleep, los únicos paneles que le quedan son el de arriba/izquierda y abajo/derecha, su saco se ha abierto y el moño cuelga. Secundarios Latios es un gran amigo de Marshtomp. Ambos tienen el mismo transtorno. Además, le gusta hablar de todo lo relacionado con ciencia, cine o historia. También a veces hace de psicólogo Treecko, una pequeña cría de 11 años. Es el primo de Marshtomp. Suele hacerle bromas pesadas, pero se siente solo y por eso extraña mucho a Mudkip. Mudkip es el protagonista en el pasado. Solo aparece en ocasiones introspectivas o a modo de flashback. Latias es una chica compañera de clase de Marshtomp. Lista, educada y divertida, el interés que Marshtomp le tiene es la causa del final de la primera temporada. En Dancing on my own se revela que tiene novio, para desgracia de Marshtomp. Curiosidades * Todos los episodios tienen nombre de canciones (la mayoría de twenty one pilots, banda favorita del autor) * Blurryface en realidad es un concepto de Tyler Joseph. El autor se quedó sin ideas. * Latios y Latias no entran como legendarios en este universo. La razón, es porque no pertenecen a ninguna mitología. En cambio, suelen ser tipos inteligentes o pensadores, tímidos pero sensatos, y hay varios, pero no en abundancia (aprox. 100,000 en todo el mundo) * El título parodia a "Diario de Greg" Categoría:+13 Categoría:POKEMON